Docinhos
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Minu intriga-se com a presença da mocinha chinesa que salvou a vida do Dragão durante sua luta com o Pégaso na Guerra Galáctica. Quarta fic da série Interlúdios.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu só escrevo por diversão, não ganho um centavo com isso. **

**Série Interlúdios**

**DOCINHOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Revisão: Nina Neviani**

Enquanto aguardava que lhe entregassem a roupa de Seiya na lavanderia do hospital, Minu olhava intrigada para a chinesinha que a acompanhava. Tinham saído do quarto levando as crianças para que Shiryu e Seiya pudessem conversar melhor sobre a luta que tiveram, a qual Minu não teve coragem de assistir ao vivo. Viu depois na TV os "melhores momentos", só para constatar que era mesmo o que ela imaginava: puro desespero. Dois jovens se matando na arena, cada um por suas próprias razões, enquanto um narrador histérico descrevia tudo nos mínimos detalhes e a plateia gritava enlouquecida. Tudo isso intercalado com imagens da herdeira do Kido, coberta de joias, apreciando tudo como se aquilo fosse um espetáculo de bom gosto. Como alguém podia gostar de ver pessoas se matando?

E ainda apareceu a mocinha chinesa, que entrou na arena e falou alguma coisa para o Dragão durante a luta... algo muito sério, ela pensava, pois segundo soube, foi a partir daí que ele começou a se desestabilizar. No final, quando Seiya venceu, foi a moça quem implorou para que ele lhe salvasse o... amigo? Não, Minu não estava muito certa de que eram apenas amigos...

Ficou sabendo que ela ficou cuidando do rapaz no hospital e agora os dois tinham vindo visitar Seiya juntos, trazendo-lhe uns docinhos deliciosos, que as crianças devoraram num minuto. Minu observou bem os dois. Com certeza não eram só amigos, dava para ver no olhar deles, no jeito cúmplice que tinham...

– Estavam ótimos os doces – Minu disse, quebrando o silêncio e puxando assunto com Shunrei – Você quem fez?

– Ah, não! – a chinesinha respondeu sorrindo timidamente. Nós compramos numa padaria aqui perto do hospital. Eu gosto muito de cozinhar, mas aqui não tem como. Estamos hospedados num hotel.

Minu reparou que ela falava um japonês claro e seguro, embora tivesse um leve sotaque diferente.

– Você fala bem a minha língua.

– Obrigada. O Mestre me ensinou um pouco quando eu era pequena e quando Shiryu chegou eu passei a ajudá-lo com o chinês, enquanto ele me ensinava japonês.

– Vocês moravam na mesma casa?

– É... fomos criados juntos – Shunrei disse e Minu notou que ela corou.

– Desculpa perguntar, mas eu não entendi o que você foi fazer na arena.

– É uma longa história que podia ter terminado em tragédia – ela disse, e Minu pôde ver o extremo pesar que sentia. – Felizmente não foi assim.

– Felizmente – suspirou Minu, mais por Seiya que por Shiryu. Achava aquele torneio uma selvageria desnecessária, não gostaria que nenhum dos dois morresse, mas se tivesse que escolher, obviamente salvaria Seiya.

– Você e o Seiya... vocês...são...? – Shunrei se arriscou a perguntar, uma vez que a japonesinha parecia estar lhe dando abertura para isso.

– Ah, não, não – negou Minu, embaraçada. Gostaria muito que fosse, mas não eram. – Somos amigos. Nós estivemos no mesmo orfanato na infância e nos reencontramos quando ele voltou do treinamento.

– Hum... – Shunrei murmurou. Estava bem claro que Minu nutria outros sentimentos por Seiya além de amizade. Gostou da garota gratuitamente assim que a conheceu e já torcia para que ela e Seiya se entendessem, uma vez que ele também parecia ser um bom rapaz.

– E você e o Dragão... vocês...? – Minu também se arriscou a perguntar.

– Bom, não exatamente... mas eu... bom, ele é muito importante pra mim.

– Ah, sim. Deu pra ver como você se importa com ele. Não fosse sua persistência, ele teria morrido.

– É... nós nos importamos muito um com o outro. Eu e ele... eu não saberia o que fazer se o tivesse perdido na luta. Ainda mais porque teria sido minha culpa.

Minu entendeu que ela se referia ao que disse a Shiryu na arena, mas não quis ser invasiva e perguntar do que se tratava. Shunrei continuou a falar:

– Eu não fiz porque quis. Não tive escolha. Ele já me perdoou, mas mesmo assim ainda me sinto culpada. Acho que sempre me sentirei...

– Eu entendo... mas se ele perdoou, está tudo bem, não é?

– Sim, agora está.

Uma funcionária do hospital trouxe a roupa de Seiya e entregou-a a Minu. Acompanhadas pelas crianças, que já estavam entediadas com aquele falatório, elas voltaram ao quarto. Quando Shunrei abriu a porta do quarto, nem Seiya nem Shiryu estavam lá. Shunrei tinha uma sugestão:

– Eles devem ter ido para o Coliseu...

– Mas não pode ser, o Seiya está ferido! Ele não tem jeito mesmo...

– E o Shiryu tem? – indagou Shunrei.

As duas riram juntas brevemente, sentindo-se estranhamente cúmplices, como se já fossem boas amigas, e resolveram ir ao Coliseu atrás dos dois fujões.

**FIM**


End file.
